Vehicle cooling systems often utilize ambient air to dissipate heat from radiator and condenser components of the vehicle cooling systems. Most vehicle cooling systems arrange the radiator and condenser in parallel so that ambient air passes first through one component and then through the other component. Unfortunately, this type of configuration can reduce the efficiency at which heat is removed from the second component as the ambient air arrives at the first component at a substantially higher temperature than it does at the second component. Furthermore, stacking the components in parallel also tends to require a large block of space in the vehicle immediately adjacent to an opening capable of drawing ambient air into the vehicle. For many designs the only feasible place to locate this area is at the front of the vehicle, which can preclude the placement of other large components in that location. Consequently, alternate designs that accommodate different component placements and have increased heat rejection capabilities are desirable.